The Price of Loving Another
by KiwiFrube-x
Summary: Two companies. Two forbidden loves. Four lives, forever being controlled by their parents. What do you do when your children start to rebel? The full .sorta. summary's inside. It's more interesting then it sounds. Rated T for safty. MxN RxH OP possible
1. Prologue

**Summary: They were betrothed at birth. Their hearts belonged to their enemies. Their parents hated eachother. What were four simple teenagers, destined for a life full of twists and turns, to do?**

**A/N: Okay, the summary makes it sound like Romeo and Juliet x2 (which, in a way, it is). OP possiblemeans other pairings possible. The story is basically about some disagreement starting between 2 families. The children 'inherit' the disagreement, but will they go by it? Or will they fall in love? **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story Title: The Price of Loving Another  
****Dedicated to: All my fanfiction buddies ;)  
****Authoress: SpringFairy14  
****Chapter 1: The beginning of it all**

_She fears if she cries that first tear… the tears won't stop raining down… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I will not stand for this!" shouted a man with luscious brown hair and stunning green eyes, as he banged his clenched fist against the mahogany desk in front of him. "You can't say you'll do it, then simply back out of the agreement and expect us to cooperate. We had a deal! Your first son betrothed to my first daughter. This is supposed to make both our companies stronger and more influential! What reason have you got of slipping your way out if this?" To say the brown haired man was angry would have been an understatement. He was _furious_. As he waited for the other mans reply, he took in his appearance. 

The said man looked to be in his mid- to late-twenties. He wore an expensive suit that only the very well off business man could afford. He had silky raven hair that just screamed for you to touch it (not that he would of course. Hey! He's a happily married man thank you very much!), deep brown eyes and sharp facial features. In the eyes of a woman, he was gorgeous to say the least. His composure was calm, cool, collected, andnot at all like his observer. He was just too annoying! Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I prefer to keep my reasons to myself, Kaisuke-kun. You, of all people, should know that," the low, melodious voice replied, the effect of which was so you'd _feel_ the words rather then hear them. This just pissed the other man off even more.

"Well, seeing as you have no proper reason for cancelling the betrothal Sao-toi-kun," Kaisuke started, leaning over the desk he had previously assaulted with his fist,"you know what this means. Sakura Petals industries _will_ _not_ accept this. Imai technologies is behind us all the way, I hope you're prepared for this." 

"Hyuuga incorporation is prepared for anything, anytime. I look forward to the future, Kaisuke." The two men got up and headed toward the door, Kaisuke exiting the room first. As they walked down the hall, they said nothing. Once they got to the end, they faced a door with the sign 'Employees day care' on it. Saotoi Hyuuga knocked the door and slowly inched it open. Once fully opened, it revealed a child's play room, fully equipped with toys, cots, some beds, play mats, children's books and more. The two men's eyes scanned the room and finally landed on their desired 'objects'. These objects happened to be breathing. 

There, in a bed nearest the window, which had a perfect view of the park a few streets away, lay their two four year old children. One was a brown haired girl with messy pigtails. Even when she was asleep, you could feel the innocence she held radiate off of her like the vibrations caused by her light snoring. Next to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist, was a young boy with the same silky raven hair his father had. Just by one glance, you could tell this little boy was going to be a fine looker when he was older. They looked so sweet, so innocent and so very pure. It was a shame they'd end up getting dragged into a mess their parents created.

"See, they're perfect for each other!" whispered Kaisuke, as he gathered the little girl into his arms.

"They're four. They think this is one of the ways you treat your friend. They don't know any better." was the hushed reply. Saotoi, too, picked up his son gently and held him carefully in his arms, as if wanting to protect him from the coming difficulties the future held in store for him. He only hoped he had made the right decision.

"Well, what ever happens, just remember _you_ were the one that caused it." Sakura hissed back, and he walked right out of the day care, and started the long journey back home. Saotoi looked at his son's innocent little face and pondered.

'_What ever may come, I hope you know I did what I did for you, Natsume.' _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay, I know this was S.T.U.P.I.D.L.Y short and I'm REALLY sorry for that. As well as being short, there were also grammatical errors, weak sentence structures and God knows what else was terribly out of synch. I **_**seriously**_** hope I get better with that as the story develops.**

**This is only the prologue. The real story begins next chapter (which I have no idea how to start… -.-' damn my eagerness!). I actually got this idea while I wasin the shower. Well, I got the basic idea of it anyway. This is going to be a bit like Romeo and Juliet, but with a twist (and some turns) along the way. I'm off ill at the moment so I get time to work on my ownfics, a chapter I offered to do, start work on a fic I offered to redo and continue,as well as beta read the current chapters for 'Bonded' by archdemonlord (READ IT if you haven't already! It's awsome xP). I'm starting to regret taking on so much T-T**

**To those reading **From her past, she runs** I'm sorry for the very long wait and for the very long prologue. I can't think of what else to put (and until I get into the story, I'm loosing interest) so you'll have to wait till I over come writers block. **

**To those who have me on favourite author and author alert, thank you so much! I'm working on some fics now (most being mine, one being the work of someone else) so look forward to those in the near/distant future xP**

**Thats all for now,  
****Love you all so much!**

**x...Kiera...x**


	2. Consequences of being a teenager

This is probably the hardest (and most disappointing) thing I'm ever going to have to do in the history of my stay at fan fiction. I'm putting this on hiatus until further notice T.T

This is a justafiable decision though!!

1) I'm beta reading two stories and so far I could probably win the award for the worst beta reader in the history of beta readers!! Seriously!! And all though one of the authors i'm doing it for is possibly the kindest authoress you could ask for (Yes, I'm talking about you kay2bu!!), I know she's getting annoyed at the huge amount of time I'm taking to send her chapter four of 'Sweet Revenge'. If you're reading that at the moment then don't blame her for the late updates. I take full responsibility.

2) From her past, she runs is planned out (well, up to chapter 6 at least) so I'm dedicating more time to that then I am to 'The Price of Loving Another'. I feel guilty about that. Like I'm choosing a favourite out of my two children (even though I don't have children, my stories act as them. Heck! I'm only 14!!). So I'm stopping this so I can concentrate on FHPSR.

3) This isn't the only thing I'm putting a stop to for now. I'm also doing a remake and continuation of 'Upgraded' by Mikan Angel. I'm going to start thinking about that when I finish TPOLA (Gonna have to wait a year or two then).

4) I need to write a chapter for this fic I read. The author of the fic let readers submit their own chapter (16 I think it was) and when I asked, she said no ones submitted one yet so I said I'd try for her. I hate to disappoint. I still haven't started it so I need to get some things off my mind so I can focus on other things.

5) I use this excuse so many times -.-" I have my GCSE's in... (checks dates) 9 weeks (YIKES!!) and that's sorta scary. As well as my work experience in (checks dates again) 5 weeks which isn't AS scary, but still pretty nerve racking.

There are other reasons, but I can't seem to think of any of them at the moment xP

Anyways, I hope you all understand why I'm putting this on hiatus. I hope, when I do get back to TPOLA, everyone who has put this on alert will be back to reading it xP So long for now everyone!! I'll miss all the readers from this fic! But, if you want something to read then go read 'From her past, she runs' and you won't be disappointed:P (but it all depends on what ya fancy ;-)...)


End file.
